Thin clients can provide efficient use of compute resources across multiple users and multiple locations. Generally a thin client will connect to a broker and request a compute resource such as a virtual machine that can provide services to the client. Typically, this is done by the thin client opening a browser, initiating a connection with the broker and then interacting with the broker. However, the ability to do this represents a certain level of complexity and cost for the thin client. It would be useful to further simplify the thin client to reduce the cost of the thin client system. With such a simplified thin client, it would be useful to have a consistent method to connect the thin client and the compute resource.